A Song to be Sung
by OceanaRose
Summary: Three best friends are sent into the unknown world of Wolf's Rain. What could possibly happen when they all reunite and with Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe in tow? Not much just a lot of mayhem here and there as they set out to find Paradise and Cheza, and maybe a way home. First fanfiction, more of summary/trailer on profile page! *KibaxOc, OcxOc, TsumexOc, HigexBlue, ToboexOc*
1. Chapter 1 A Dream?

Hello everybody this is my first fanfiction Please review and let me know what you think. Help is appreciated thanks.  
**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Wolf's Rain, only my Oc's  
**************************************************** ****************

Chapter 1 A Dream?

Snow. Nothing but pure white snow all around me. So pure in fact that it hadn't been touched. That was until the kid in me came out and I started to jump and play around. I was laughing as I fell on to my back, accepting the bitter cold powder as it nipped at my skin. Throwing my arms and legs out I made a big X and soon brought them back together. Doing this a few more times I got up to look at my art. A beautiful snow angel lay right where I was. I decided to use my finger and draw some hair and facial features on it. Giving the angel long wavy hair and eyes of innocence, I smiled at it.

But the small angel soon started to disappear. Glancing around I noticed how it started to lightly snow and then suddenly pour down heavily. I wrapped my small arms around my chest and rubbed my hands up and down my arms trying to keep them warm, but to no avail as I began to shiver from the cold. Taking one last look at my now gone angel I started to walk toward some trees hoping to find warmth and protection there.

Only half way there did I feel eyes on me. Stopping I glanced to my left then my right, but didn't see anybody. Quickly I spun around to find the same thing, nothing but snow falling. Shrugging off the feeling I turned back around toward the trees only to stop. In front of me was a pair of eyes. Not just any eyes though, golden yellow eyes. Bringing my hand over my eyes I tried to block the snow fall so I could see who it was. But the white powder was falling so hard that it didn't help, I couldn't see who it was that had the golden eyes. "Hello?" I called out but they didn't respond. Instead they turned away toward they trees and disappeared into the snow. "Hey! Wait up!" I called out and rushed forward. I shortly came to the first tree as it protected me from the snow I shook my head to get the snow melted dew drops off my semi wet hair.

When I opened my eyes I gasped at the sight in front of me. No longer was it pure snow but instead flowers, all white and the same though. I walked through them trying not to crush the delicate things until I was on a small hill with none on its top. Sitting down I took in this new sight as well as the smell. It was a sent unlike any other I had smelt before. So rich and sweet I just wanted to keep the scent forever. I laid down as started watch the clouds even though barley any were out.

Suddenly the all quit flower meadow came to life. As the wind swirled around me it brought sound. Water being splashed as well as talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Quickly and quietly I headed in the direction the sounds came from. Hiding behind a bush I saw nothing but a waterfall and blue whole, a very familiar one at that. Taking a chance I stepped from the bush. "Hello?" I called out quietly. "I heard voices. Is someone else here?" But nothing but the waterfall splashing small crystal tear drops answered back. Signing I walk toward the blue whole and was about to jump in when a heard a childlike giggle. Stopping I did a complete 360 before placing my hands on my hip and yelling "Alright come on out! I know you're here!" But still nothing but the water answered back.

Annoyed I turned back to the stream only to gasp at what I saw before me. A girl with light pink neck length hair in the back and long bangs in front was sitting on a rock in the water looking at me. The hair wasn't what made me gasp though it was her eyes. They were pink like her hair, and where the white should be and around her iris was dark red. She also wore a white jump suit that had some diamond shape holes here and there. Along with what appeared to be gold shackles on her wrist and one around her neck. And her scent, it was the same scent I never wanted to leave.

As a gawked at her beauty she slowly started to walk toward me out of the water. "This one has been waiting for you." her angelic childlike voice said. I just stared not really sure what to do. "Why wait for me?" I quietly asked, comparing my southern voice to her angelic voice. "You are special just like him." she beamed excitedly. "You must of the wrong girl I'm not special at all." I said waving my hands out in front of me. She stood there just smiling and said "Yes you are. This one can tell by your heart. You both have the same beat." 'What does she mean by both? Who else is she talking bout?' I thought quietly. I was about to ask here but she quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me to the water saying very happily "This one wishes for you to see your true form." "True form? I am in true form I mean who else can be something besides human?' I questionly thought. She stopped just at the edge of the bank and looked to me then to the clear water.

Hesintly I glanced down. At first I saw two pointed ears that were black with white tips. Edging closer down I then saw a black forehead. By now I was getting freaked out. Taking a deep breath I shot the rest of my face above the water and gasped. The rest of my so called reflection was a beautiful dog shaped head. Both my eyes were the same green as always but around my left eye was a dark red almost blood coloring circle. The rest of my face black except my nose that was snow white.

I screamed and backed away from the water as if it was going to attack me. The girl just stood there with a worried look. "You do not recognize yourself?" she asked, as if it wasn't obvious. "That's not me!" I accused while pointing at the lake but I screamed again when my hand was a paw. Quickly jumping up I did a full circle looking at myself. I had the same red, as the ring around my eye, stockings that would start above the paw and go up to my shoulder dividing my leg into two colors on all four legs. My body was solid black except for under my neck and belly was white. And just like the tip of my ears my tail was like a foxes that ended in white too. I started taking in quick and short breaths with thoughts like 'What the hell?! Why am I in a dog's body? Why am I not human? What's happened to me?' running through my head. I suddenly felt a small hand on my head and backed away only to find it was the girl. "It is alright this one will help you understand." she gently spoke while rubbing in between my ears. I leaned into the hand as she petted me feeling completely safe and happy even though I was just freaking out a second ago.

"Then will you help me? I mean tell me what and who I am miss uhh?" as I asked I quickly forgot that I didn't know her name. "Cheza!" she answered quickly pointing a small finger at herself and smiling, "This one's friends call this one Cheza." "Okay um Cheza can you explain please why I'm in a dogs body?" I grimaced as I looked at my now paws. She giggled and answered "You are not in a dog's body you are in your wolf form, your true form!" "What do you mean true form?" I asked 'And what does it matter wolf or dog their in the same family?' I thought. "This one shall explain when we meet again. And when we do meet again he shall be with you." she said happily. "Wait meet again where are you going? And who do mean by him?" I quickly asked but was to late as everything started to fade away. I was panicking again until her sweet voice came softly "Do not worry this one will protect you. Do not be afraid." and with those simple words I woke up.


	2. Chapter 2 Just Another Day

Hey everybody _*me waving*_ here is chapter 2. Not much to say really except thank you to Springflowerangel who favorite me as an author and Sailor Sacred Moon who was the first to favorite my story, it means a lot^^ **Thank you guys!**

Toboe: "So when do we come in to the story?"

Hige: "I don't know but I hope soon, I'm ready for some action. And by action I mean having fun with the ladies." _wiggles eyebrows_

Sis, Goob, and Me: _Smacks him on the head_

Me: "No you won't cause I'm the writer not you. And you guys will maybe be there in two chapters from now. But any who Sis, Goob wanna say the magical words?"

Sis and Goob: _Smiles and nod_ **"She doesn't own Wolf's Rain!"**

Goob: "But how does she own us two?"

Me: "It's in the contract I made you sign without you knowing."_ Pulls out contracts and shows everyone_ "So that means I get to do what every I want with you and not get in trouble." _Grins evilly while rubbing hands together._

Sis to Goob: "Now I really am scared."

Goob: _Nods with a paniced look on her face  
_

* * *

Chapter 2 Just another day

I woke up from the dream with a jump, you know those where your falling in your dream and spaz out ya that's what happened. With my blankets all around me I spun in a circle as I woke then fell on my floor with a groan. 'Well that's a way to wake up.' I thought as I untangled my body from my covers. Standing up I rubbed the back of my head that hit the floor and look at my clock, 5:40 am. That was way to early to get up for my taste but I had to. Slowly I walked to my door and unlocked it, that lock was the only thing that made me feel safe at night in this house anymore. Glancing down the hallway I saw that nobody was up yet. Smiling I walked quietly the other way down the stairs to the kitchen. I grabbed some of the necessary items for breakfast, 2 pans, milk, cartoon of eggs, and some bacon.

I set to work with the bacon first placing it in the pan to cook and turning it every now and then with a fork. After some of the bacon was cook I grabbed a small tray to cook with and went to the pantry. Grabbing the biscuit mix I made a small batch. While the biscuits cooked and some bacon left to cook I grabbed the other pan and cracked 6 eggs into it with some milk and scrambled them. I grabbed my small share of the food and then set the table for the others. Taking my food, I quickly but quietly walked back to my room and locked my door.

While eating I gathered my clothes and makeup and set to work getting ready for school. I picked out my favorite black tank top with my simple white t-shirt along with my favorite Levi holey jeans and my brown leather cowgirl boots. As I plugged my straightener in to heat up I took a moment to look at myself. I had long layered baby bright blonde hair on top while it was dyed black underneath and reached the middle off my back with bangs on my right side, but it was currently a rats nest since I tossed and turned in my sleep. I then looked at my eyes. Green. The one thing I inherited from him. As I looked closer I could tell my green was a little different from his though. While I did have the brown around my irises and grayish blue at the end my green in between them was a lighter shade than his and for that I was thankful. I didn't want to be anything like him. Grabbing my brush I spent what felt like hours trying to get it untangled. Finally after straightening it I set to work on my makeup. Nothing but simple foundation and eye liner like always.

After all that I grabbed my clothes to put. While I had my pants and bra on I took notice of my body. I was very thin and petit. As everyone said I was nothing but skin and bones and needed meat, I could agree. By now most 14 year old girls would start to look older growing curves and everything else while I still looked younger. I hated how everyone would make fun of me for having barely any breast or anything. Quickly dressing myself to get rid of the thoughts I grabbed my black rifle team hoodie putting it on and books for school. But as I was about to walk out I felt like I was forgetting something. Taking a look in the mirror a realized what I forgot.

My red crystal. Quickly I ran and grabbed it off my counter. Putting it on made me fell complete as I thought of how my best friends have a crystal each just like mine with sort of the same story of how they got theirs but just a different color. It had silver wire around the top to keep it from falling off the chain, but it also had a black paw print on the end where the wire connects. I had asked my granny about it since she gave it to me; she said at the time that it was a wolf print but that when I get older she would tell me more about it. But she never got the chance. When I was nine years old cancer took her away from me along with the information about this crystal and old story's she used to tell.

Sighing at the past I unlocked my door and started toward the front door. "When you get home you got shit to do so don't stay with those so called friends of yours got it!" came from the kitchen. Turning around I saw the man who was talking to me, my so called father but I never called him nothing but his real name. "Fine I'll be here right after work Jack." I said calmly not wanting to piss him off before I leave. Just looking over at my mother I could tell that he had beaten her pretty good last night. New bruises were forming with scratches here and there; I didn't want to be next, I knew what that pain felt like. "We'll then what the hell you standing around here for?! Git!" he hollered and throwing a plate at me. With that I quickly rushed out the door thinking 'Damn guess I'll have to clean his mess up again.'

I walked next door to my best friends' house. While her name is Elizabeth I call her Sis or Sissy. She's always been there for me since we were in preschool together, along with my other friend Taylor or as I call her Taylie or Goob/Goober. My two best friends, we've done everything together. But all our families are just the same, abusive and unloving. I guess that's why we became more like sisters than just best friends. While both mine and Sis's parents are to together, Goob's parents are divorced. When life got hard at our own home we'd sneak out next door to the others' for comfort and relief. Soon all our parents took notice and didn't get worried about us missing, if they even cared enough to worry that is.

Walking toward Sis's front gate I took notice that she looked tired. Her light brown eyes were barely open and her shoulder blade length light brown hair was in a simple low ponytail that had her natural slight curl. She had on her skinny jeans with her Cookie Monster jacket over her shirt and her bright pink converse on"Wakey wakey." I chuckled smiling as I walked up to her. "We're your parents at it to?" she asked handing me her cup of coffee. Taking a sniff I could smell he vanilla in and took a drank before answering "Ya yours?" "Yup must have been the international parents pissed off day. Goob called asking if she could come over from her step dads since him and his new wife were at it too." "Must've been. Mom was covered in bruises and Jack was yelling at me again and throwing shit. Speaking of Goob where is she?" I asked handing her coffee back and just like magic the front door of her house opened to revel Goob.

She had her dark brown hair in a high ponytail and her favorite batman jacket and semi skinny jeans on along with her camo flip flops. Her dark chocolate eyes were half open just like Sis's. "Man I'm so tired. I didn't get any sleep." Goob said as she walked to us stretching and yawning. "Well I wonder why! You didn't go to sleep till 2 somethin this mornin!" Sis angrily said to her. "Sorry but you know I can't sleep when I'm upset." she sadly replied. I looked at her with an amused look. Noticing she asked "What?" I gave a small laugh as I said "Why care if they're fightin? I mean really why? They're not worth worryin 'bout. They deserve it for the way the not only treat us but also the way the treat our moms." Sis gave a small nod while Goob said "Ya but still." "Still nothin! All 3 of them assholes need to be in jail or 6 feet under, and you know it!" I said hatefully to her but quickly apologized "Sorry but I can't stand Jack y'all know that. And how I don't trust guys." "Ya we know it's alright though." Goob said as our bus pulled up.

We're always the first on the yellow machine, so we always got back seats. As other kids got on I stared out my window, watching the woods go by and turn into buildings and thinking about my dream. The girl was still creepy but I felt safe around her, so I didn't think much of her. The thing that I kept focusing on was the golden eyes in the snow. They were so mesmerizing. But the eyes soon turned in to my green ones and how I was a wolf in that dream. I soon felt something poke me and looked to see Sis pointing toward the school. Signing I got up and followed her and Goob off the bus and into the building.

Our school isn't very big since we are a small town. Today though was going to be sorta good since the talent show was today, so that gets us out of class. We walked through the small halls to our lockers that were together. We said our see y'all laters and headed to our different classes. My first class was math. Why? Of all classes why math first thing. I pay decent attention when I'm not asleep, but I'm passing the class with a C+, so I'm good. After math I then have art, my favorite class since I love to draw. After an hour and a half I walk out of math and back to my locker. Sis was waiting for me since we all three decided to take art to together.

"So, "she started "can ya guess what I just heard?" Thinking for a second I coolly replied "Kaitlin's pregnant?" as I opened my locker and grabbed my drawing stuff. "Ya and Justin left her. I find it pretty funny." she said laughing. Goob then walked up with a questioning look. So I said "Justin left katlyinn cause she's pregnant." Goob doubled over laughing as well. Kaitlin is a girl that we don't like, but Megan is the one we all hate. She thinks that she's better than everyone else and that everyone is her slave, not to mention her rich daddy is the principle. So that boosts her ego big time. We all laugh together as we head toward the art room.

On our way there though we run into Nick who I call Bubba or Bubba Sasquatch. He used to bring the Sasquatch beef jerky to school and share it with us so that's why I call him Sasquatch. Walking up he gives me a hug and I hug back. We are nothing more than good friends. "You're being all touchy again." Sis says as we pull apart. Sis hates being hugged and Bubba knowing this hugs her to just to hear her complain. Laughing he says "So party at the Hole tonight?" "Hell ya!" Sis, Goob, and me shout laughing. "Who's going to bring the stuff?" I ask as we keep walking to class. "I think it's your turn. I brought all of it last time." he replies. "Ya before him it was Goob than me so you're the lucky gal this time." Sis says joining in. "Oh joy lets hope Jack is asleep when I come back from workin." I grumble.

Saying bye to Bubba we walk in class not late for once. The teacher says free day but that we have to be drawing and I already know what I am going to sketch. Taking a clean sheet of paper and sharpening my best pencil I set to work. Not long after I finish I decided to color my creation. After using the necessary colors I look at my master piece. It was my so called wolf form from my dream sitting on the small hill with no white flowers on it but around it. I then turned to a new sheet and started drawing again I had just sat down my gold pencil when my book was snatched from my view. Looking up I saw who had taken it.

Her blonde hair was curled and hung down over her straps on her blue dress that was darker than her light blue eyes. "Well what have we got here?" Megan said mischuifly. She started flipping through my book stopping at my new drawings and laughing. "Really you get a free day to draw whatever you like and you draw a dog surrounded by flowers and yellow eyes. You should have drawn me instead." she said snootily. "Ya if I ever need a whore to draw I'll give you a call." I said with a grin on my face. She stared hatefully at me as she tour my picture of the yellow wolf eyes out of the book. She held it up as if she was going to rip it. I just sat there and shrugged saying "It's not like I can't draw 'nother one." The teacher finally saw Megan and told her to sit down. "Of course." she said sweetly playing teachers pet. When he turned away she crumpled my picture into a ball and tossed it to me with a smile and hmph.

Sis then stood up and shouted "You asshole!" That got the attition of everyone in class as they looked at us. Goob also got in saying "Why the hell did you do that?!" "Enough!" our teacher said from his desk as he walked toward us. "What seems to be the problem here ladies?" he asked with his hands behind his back. Sis grabbed my crumpled paper and began to uncrumble it carefully. "That bitch destroyed her drawing that she just did!" she said pointing to Megan and then me to inform him who she was talking about. "Is this true Megan?" he asked as she sweetly replied "No sir I didn't I was just looking at her beautiful artwork and then sat down like you asked me to." 'Uhhh! Teachers pet!' I thought. And he bought it. "If you three cause any more trouble you're out. Got it?" he said pointing to us then he door. We all nodded. As soon as he turned around I glared at Megan and flipped her off. She just smiled evilly while everyone continued on with their drawings.

It was then time for us to leave. Sis handed me back my draw as I mumbles a thanks. As I walked out the door Megan bumped me to the side flipping her hair in my face. Growling was all I did as I walked to my locker. "She needs her ass kicked. Big time!" Sis said as she slammed her locker closed. "Ya why don't you show her who's boss Bug?!" Goob asked beside me. "Cause momma tought me to never grow the first punch. But I sure as hell will be throwin the last one. It just won't be here since her dad runs this stupid place." I replied as I grabbed my pick and music book. With that we all headed to music class, which is another favorite class since I love to play the guitar and sing. Sis also plays a guitar and sings, while Goob plays drums and sings as well. We all decided that one day we'd have our own band. Today we just goofed around though. Trying to find beats that went together.

After half way through class though we were let out for the talent show. We put all our instruments away and headed back to our lockers one last time. We laughed at what was going to be in the show today and who'd win. Grabbing our backpacks we headed to the gym. When we arrived everything was decorated in streamers and balloons. We picked a spot at the top of the bleachers and watched as our mascot did flips and dance. Our mascot being ironic as it is, is a wolf. He kept getting in people's way and having fun with them and getting everyone to laugh at him or chase him around trying to take back their stuff he took. While Goob and Sis talked I stared at the mascot as I was beginning to think about my dream again. I still couldn't get those gold eyes out of my head. "What ya think Sis?" Sissy asked me. "What?" I asked looking confused at them. They just stared at me like I had two heads or something. "I asked you think Italian man will win or not? What's up with you? You've been spacin out all day." Sis said. "It's nothin. Just a weird dream I had last night." I said waving them off, "And ya I think Italian man will win." With that being said the show began. There was students who did simple dancing and a few that did weird dancing. Most people sung though and one of those people was Megan. At the end though Megan, of course, won first will Italian man came in second and a small girl playing the piano won last.

"That was so rigged!" Sis practally shouted. "Ya should've known they would let her win. Damn bitch." I grumbled. We climbed on our bus and got our same seats as we always did. "Hey Sissy?!" I heard from the window. Climbing toward where Goob sat on the other side I pushed her aside as we laughed and pulled down the window. "Ya Bubba?" I asked as he looked up at me. "Same time as always tonight?" he asked with a huge grin. "Ya and if you want bring some good stuff." I smirked back knowing he knew what I meant. With that our bus drove off. "So this dream?" Sis started as I put up the window, "What was it 'bout?" "I'll tell y'all when we get to the farm." I replied getting back in my seat and staring out the window. The trip was short and quiet. For once nobody on the bus talked the whole time. Once we got off the bus we made the trip down Sissy's driveway to her house. Her parents own a chicken farm and me and Goob were lucky enough to work there and get a little bit of money.

"So." I started before we reached the house. "In my dream I as surrounded by snow that suddenly started to pour down after a while. I saw some trees and started toward them. Well halfway I felt eyes on me so I looked around and didn't see anything but when I started back toward the trees I saw gold eyes." "You mean the gold eyes you drew today?" Goob asked. "Ya those were what the eyes in my dream, but cause of the snow I couldn't see who it was. So who ever it was went toward the trees and I followed. Instead of snow it was a meadow of white flowers. I don't know what kind but they we're all white and the same. So after a while I hear voices and follow them to a blue hole that had a waterfall." I said and paused to think. Now I knew why the place was familiar. "The Hole!" I practally shouted jumping up and down and pointing toward where we would be going tonight. They stopped and stared at me like I was crazy. "Ya what 'bout it?" Sis asked. "The blue hole with the fall in my dream. That's where I had seen it. In my dream I knew it was familiar but I couldn't remember where I had seen it." I replied. "So you're sayin that the water fall and blue hole in your dream is really The Hole?" Goob's asked.

"Yes! Oh and there was this girl with short pinkish violet..." I started but Goob cut me off "Hair and red and pink eyes?!" "And in a white jump suit with dimands on her shoulders, elbows, knees, and her back and belly?!" Sis finished. We all stopped walking to look at each other. "Are you guys saying you had the same dream as me last night?" I asked. "Sounds like it. Dude that is so weird but like you said you saw gold eyes I saw sorta yellow-green eyes and a dark gray body. I couldn't tell who it was either since they hide among the trees." Sis replied. We both looked at Goob as she said "I saw a pair of bright green eyes and a lil bit of gray through the snow."

"So why do you think we all had the same dream?" Sis asked as we started walking to her house again. "I don't know. Maybe just a freak thing. Oh by the way did the girl say her name was Cheza?" I asked turning to my right to see them both nod. "And did she say something bout your true form is a wolf and show you what it looks like?" again they nodded. "Ya but I can't remember what my so called wolf form looked like." Sis said. "Same here." Goob nodded agreeing with her. "Well that's really odd cause I can remember mine." I said with a confused face. It didn't make since that we all had the same dream but they couldn't remember what their wolf form looked like but I did. Taking out my sketch book from my backpack I showed them my drawing of the wolf I saw staring back at me from the water. They both gasped at it. "Wow! That's such a pretty wolf." Goob gasped, as she was still staring at my picture. "Ya. That really is." Sis agreed with her.

By now we were at Sissy's house walking through the front door. Her mother was in the kitchen cooking supper. She turned and smile at us "There's some fried chicken in the fridge if you girls are hungry." We all tossed out backpacks by the table as Sis went through the fridge getting the chicken while I went to the opened pantry and grabbed us each a warm Coke. Sissy's mom asked us how are day was and everything while we ate the chicken before going out to work.

Today was going to be a busy day. We had to each clean 1 chicken house on our own which to each of us roughly three hours since they're so big. We then proceeded to unload the new chickens and feed them and everything. We worked for about 5 total hours before Sissy's mom called to us for dinner, luckily by then we were done working for the day.

"Make sure your shoes are off I don't want mud and chicken shit tracked in house. And wash up before everything gets cold." she told us as we walked through the door. Tiredly we trumped up the stairs to Sis's room and washed our hands in her small bathroom that connected to her bedroom. She then threw Goob and me a wash cloth so we could wipe our arms and face off before we headed down stairs. As we reached the bottom we heard a loud SLAP. We all stopped and didn't dare make a noise, not even breath. Then the voices came. Sis's father Dan was yelling at her mother for burning a few pieces of pork, while her mom was yelling back defending herself. Suddenly there was the sound of plates being broken and then the slam of the front door. Goob and me turned to look at Sis as she just shrugged with a sad look on her face and walked into the kitchen.

"Do you need help mom?" she asked as we walked in. Broken fragments of plates and a few glass cups were everywhere. We stepped around them trying not to make a bigger mess. "No." her mom sighs "Go ahead and get your food. Do you mind eating it in your room?" We all nod and start fixing our plates. As I glanced up from the green beans I saw a big red hand print on her small left cheek. I knew it would leave a huge bruise. Goob nudges me and we head to Sissy's room. As Sis shuts her door I growl lowly "Damn asshole!" "Please don't Sis just let it go." I hear Sis whisper from her bed. I sigh and sit on the other side of her while Goob sat at the headboard. We ate in silence.

As we ate I looked around her room that practally never changed. She still had her stained white curtains covering her window while her bed was to the left of it. On the right side was a desk that had her other books from school and a small radio on the edge. Taking a look above her head board I saw all the pictures of us three, always smiling or being goofy in them. I also saw her best target sheets from the rifle team also up with the pictures. She also had a small tv on the other side of her bed against the wall on a shelf that held her movies. We had watched all of them and practally knew everyone word for word. There was mostly horror but also comedy.

I was the first one done and decided it was time to go home and get ready for tonight. "Well," I say as I head to the window "I'm gonna head home and grab the stuff for tonight. Let me know if you think of anything else to bring." "You gonna text the others and let them know or do you want me to? Sis asked as she gathered the dirty plates and empty Coke cans. "I can. I'll let everyone know same time as always." I reply as I climb down the ladder beside her window and head home, knowing that a angry drunk man would be waiting.


End file.
